discoverykidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenny the Shark
Kenny the Shark (2003-10)http://kids.discovery.com/fansites/kennytheshark.html Kenny the Shark is an American animated television series created by Jack Huber and produced by Discovery Kids. The show premiered as a part of NBC's Discovery Kids on NBC from November 1, 2003 and ended on February 19, 2005 with two seasons and 26 episodes in total. After the series ended, reruns continued to air until March 25, 2012, but returned to Discovery Family for a short time in August 2017. Characters * Kenny the Shark (voiced by Jim Conroy): A sarcastic tiger shark with a happy-go-lucky attitude. Kenny was tired of life in the ocean and went to live on the surface, where he is able to walk on his tailfins and breathe air like humans. He can't control himself when he hears or sees a seal. Kenny lives with Kat (who can talk to Kenny) and her family (who can also talk to Kenny - rarely). He loves eating chum, seal pops, seals and sushi. Like most anthropomorphic animals, Kenny is able to walk, but he uses his tail fins as feet. * Katarina "Kat" Cassidy (voiced by Kelli Rabke): A young school student who is the only one who can speak Kenny's language. Kat is obsessed with sharks. She is Kenny's owner and best friend. Optimistic and fun loving, she possesses rather unrealistic characteristics. She usually wears sandals like her parents, but later in the series she wears tennis shoes. She is biracial (half white, half Asian). In the episode "I Love the Nightlife", it has been revealed that Kat's full name was Katarina. She starts off 10 years old, but turns 11 in the episode "Goodbye, Old Chum". * Karl Cassidy (voiced by Karen Gulp): Kat's little brother who thinks that Kenny is a dog. He doesn't appear in most episodes. Karl is 1 1/2 years old. * Grace Cassidy (voiced by Karen Gulp): Kat and Karl's Asian mother and Peter's wife. Grace is a psychiatrist and runs her practice at her house. Grace is always kind and caring and loves Kat, Karl, Kenny and her husband equally. Kenny sometimes scared off her patients by accident. * Peter Cassidy (voiced by Russell Horton): Kat and Karl's Caucasian and Grace's husband. Peter is an eco-sensitive hippie who owns an organic grocery store. He gives Kat and Grace nicknames related to fruits and vegetables. Peter doesn't like Kenny because of his constant eating, shedding his teeth, and his tendency to break public property which costs Peter in fines. In Season 1 Peter's hair is blonde, but in Season 2 it is brown. * Oscar (voiced by Nicolas King): Kat's best human friend introduced in "Who Framed Kenny the Shark?". He is obsessed with the Mayans, from whom he is descended. * The Phoebes: A group of three popular girls that share the same name. Kat tries to be friends with them, but soon realizes that they are mean, rude and sarcastic. They become Kat's rivals and refer to her as "sea-dweeb" because she loves sharks. They once "stole" the lead drummer (and the song) for Kat and Oscar's band, whom Kenny replaced. At first, they are afraid of Kenny, but they like him for his cuteness after seeing a movie called "Finding Nemoy" about a baby shark named Nimoy on a journey to return to his parents. They are a parody of the Heathers. * Burton Plushtoy III (voiced by Oliver Wyman): An obnoxious rich child with a British accent and one of Kat's rivals. Plushtoy wants Kenny to be in his own private collection of exotic pets. He has been foiled by Kat twice. * Merkins the Butler: Plushtoy's butler and henchman when trying to kidnap Kenny. He has a British accent, like Plushtoy. * Marty (voiced by Rob Bartlett): A dachshund and Kenny's other best friend who occasionally gives Kenny advice. Kat seems to understand Marty as much as she understands Kenny. Marty bears a resemblance to his human owner. * Elly (voiced by Amy Love): A bull shark from the aquarium and Kenny's crush. She appreciates Kenny being himself, and doesn't like him when he's not. After Marty helps save her from becoming sushi, she is shown batting her eyelashes at him when Kenny was going to bring her flowers. He throws them in the trash and leaves the aquarium. She is not seen or spoken of outside of these two episodes. * Capt. Ahearn: The local, somewhat crazy sailor captain who initially thought that all sharks were dangerous and tried to catch and kill Kenny, thinking that he was protecting Kat in doing so. He became friends with them after Kenny saved him from guard dogs, only because Kat commanded him to (which presents a real problem in ethics, considering Kenny wasn't even the one who put Ahearn's life in danger, so they still wouldn't be even if Ahearn had died). He helps Kat and Kenny sometimes, and they helped him with a sleepwalking problem once in "Once Over the Ocean". He is 68 years old. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Category:List of programs broadcast by Discovery Kids Category:Animated